K-pop One shots (requests open)
by MagicalMinho
Summary: Hello! These will eventually be a large collection of Kpop short stories, you may request any kind of story, it doesn't have to be romantic even! Any idol is okay as well! Female or male. I'm also okay with you having a specific scene you'd like, please request to help me get this up and running!


Soulmates are exactly what the name implies, two people who are apart of the same small puzzle, Not necessarily romantically. There are platonic soulmates, aromantic soulmates who tend to just get a cat, have really good sex and play board games till 1 am. And then there are purely platonic soulmates, who just hang out and exist as eternal best buddies and roommates(the best kind). The types of soulmates aren't very limited at all.

The types of tools given to each pair aren't limited either, some may be colorblind untill they meet their destined, some may wake up one day to find a red string on their ring finger, or one of the more fun ways, wake up in their soulmates body. Some simply have their soulmates name on their body, some have symbols that match, and some may get a mark where their soulmates touch them for the first time. There are many, many ways of finding your precious person.

And while Oh Sehun may run one of the more successful soulmate searching company's in Korea, that doesn't mean he's interested in finding his other half. The opposite really, his business takes up most of his time, he likes it that way. He started in this business because he realized that this business had a rather large amount of potential, so once he graduated college with his business degree, he started as a one-man company, him, his computer and a relatively large database, thanks to google and just a bit of hacking and programming. you can also find your soulmate through blood, as crazy as it sounds, there's a quality of your blood that will match your soulmates.

His first costumer was one of his friends who he'd known throughout high school, his Hyung, Kris wu. Kris, while not very eager to settle down, decided to try because his mother was worrying herself sick wondering if he'd die alone, Sehun often wondered the same about his old friend he had told the Chinese man before getting to work.

Kris had a tattoo on his lower back, a music note. Sehun quickly typed into his computer, watching results pull up onto the page_._ the result:

_Kim Junmyeon._

a musician in Korea with the very same music note, also known as Kris's Ex, whom he had left when he had to leave back to china indefinitely, before returning just a couple weeks ago after 4 years with only a couple people knowing. Sehun had turned the computer over to Kris, watching him read the name has remained as one of Sehuns' favorite memories.

Sehun was actually excited when he saw Suho's name on the screen, the ex-couple had been like parents for him and the rest of their group before he and two of the other members left to go back to their country. he then calmed his hysterical hyung down and from there watched them reunite, and by 'reunite' i mean watch Suho yell and sob, trying to get all his anger and frustration out before Kris had a chance to leave him again.

Months later, the couple got married, making him the best man. during the reception the happy couple thanked him loudly many times for his soulmate services. a little embarrassing but hey, that's what parents are for!

After this he got more and more business till he had to hire a new employee, he asked around and ended up hiring another old friend, Kim Jongin, or 'Kai', who wasn't awesome at accounting but he was good at listening to him complain and gossiping so whatever. he offered him the soulmate test and Kai excitedly agreed, Kai had to do the blood test, because his soulmate marker hadn't made itself known yet. unfortunately nothing came up, disappointing poor romantic Kai.

After another year he had to hire another employee, he chose another friend from his original group, Do Kyungsoo. Sehun and the others had had a hard time keeping up with Kyungsoo because he wasn't active on social media at all, attending a separate college. so both Kai and Sehun welcomed having him there every day.

When offered the soulmate test Kyungsoo was hesitant, but eventually let them do it, Kyungsoo, like Kai, had no visible soulmate marker. _GUESS WHERE THIS IS GOING _

_Kim Jongin: occupation: office worker__. _

_Place of residence: Seoul, South Korea._

Kyungsoo was in for a rough life, Kai was a giant puppy who had just found his master. Sehun wanted to laugh really, really badly. this was the best thing to happen in a while, but for some reason he thought that him cackling wouldn't be very appreciated right now.

Fast forward a couple more years, Kyungsoo has accepted Kai after a bit of drama anda lot of wooing on Jongins behalf.

the company now has eight employees. Kai, Kyungsoo, Jisoo, Jennie, Jongdae, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Lay. the company is thriving, having become the most successful soulmate company in Korea. He had been to hundreds of wedding at this point, he was always invited to the wedding, the lucky soulmates always wanting to thank the man who made it possible. thus gaining him even more business.

"I'm telling you he needs to get laid."

"Not so loud!" Kyungsoo hushed his boyfriend.

_very subtle, people. S_ehun rolled his eyes, annoyed. He knew he had been single for a long time, there was no need to keep bringing it up.

he was brought out of his mood when Lay, abnormally late, rushed in, looking unkempt yet still remarkably handsome, Sehun hated how the foreigner always pulled off any look, the man could wear a fucking potato sack and look like a model for Paris fashion week. all while Sehun, who wore high quality, trendy and _expensive _clothing always seemed second best in looks.

Not to say he was undesired, unlike Sehun, Lay already had his soulmate. meaning the devilishly handsome man was unfortunately, off limits to all but his other half, a foreigner in another country whom he'd only contacted through his soulmate marker.

He could only communicate with them when they were listening to the same song, which sounds romantic but it was actually really fucking annoying because songs are only like 2 minutes long and that's not enough time to get information cross at all.

Melting into his office chair, Sehun raised his eyebrow at the Chinese man, waiting for his excuse.

"I'm so sorry! A friend called and needed to talk to me privately!" He bowed apologetically

"It's fine," Sehun sighed "Just don't let it happen again. Is your friend alright?"

"she's fine, she just ran into some trouble at home." Lay sighed looking worn out.

"Woah wait 'She'!" Sehun smirked, "what would your girlfriend think of that?"

"She's practically my baby sister, you little brat." Lay huffed "she's in China right now, she's having a hard time and wants to see me soon, since her other adopted big brothers are too busy trying to get stable jobs, she can't talk to them." He sighed "she doesn't want to bother them but she's really struggling."

"that sucks, hyung." Sehun said impassively, wanting to get to work. Lay frowned at the younger before turning to go to the gossip room. AKA the only room other than the office, only used for food and procrastination.

Yixing approached the table with his coffee and snack, stealing a chair before turning to his coworkers Jennie and Jisoo, a pair of platonic soulmates who had found each other prior to their job at the company, but really loved the idea of helping others find their own person.

"Sehun?" Jennie questioned, lightly smiling.

"Sehun." Lay groaned, leaning back in his chair and chugging half the mug of bitterness. The girls made noises of what sounded an awful lot like sympathy to him.

"He's probably just having another bad day." Jisoo suggested softly, a light frown settling on her face "he's been alone for too long, he won't open up to you because he doesn't want to burden you, but he doesn't have anyone to vent to or relax with."

Yixing knew what she was saying to be true, Sehun was trying far too hard to be independent for his age, he lived alone and ran most of the harder side of the company singlehandedly, being the ceo and all the pressures that came with it had to be a lot of pressure to deal with alone.

"I just don't know how to help him." Yixing sighed into his coffee mug, taking another sip.

He couldn't think too much about the Sehun issue for now, he still had to figure out how to go about helping (Y/n). his precious little sister, who was having to struggle alone.

Yixing sighed, he was sitting on his couch after work, having just got off the phone with (Y/n). He debated whether or not it would be worth it to go visit her, but he really couldn't afford taking the days off He sighed, feeling irritated with his dilemma.

Sehun exhaled a deep breath from his kitchen table, he wasn't desperate to date someone, but it was during night, when he was alone that it truly hit him. The empty apartment, void of personal items or decoration. Only one pair of shoes, one table set with only one chair ever being used.

It was during the night that he realized how truly alone he was.

The next morning In the office was calm, passing without much incident. Sehun sat in his office, working on a possible deal with a sponsor, all the employees working tirelessly to bring costumers the best service, along with their precious person/people.

A Knock sounded on the door, which was peculiar, considering it was the day of the week where They work solely online, as tech support.

Befuddled, Jennie got up out of her office chair. Opening the door she stared for a second, recognizing the girl in the picture frame on Her coworkers desk.

The girl quickly motioned for Jennie to be quiet, motioning once again for Jennie to follow her outside of the door. Jennie quickly obeyed, shutting the door behind her swiftly. "Aren't you (Y/N)? Yixing's 동 생?" (Little Sister).

The girl smiled lightly, nodding "yeah! I'm here to surprise him, you wanna help me?" She smiled mischievously, Jennie immediately returned the smile, she had a feeling they were going to be great friends. A couple of minutes later they had managed to get Jisoo in on it, all three girls had bonded rather quickly, unsurprisingly.

they were going to sneak her in to Yixing's office while he was taking his customary nap, then she would shake him awake, there was debate on whether or not to wear the demon mask or not, but it was eventually decided against.

They crept slowly across the office, ignoring the stares from every coworker in their path. Coming up to Yixing's office door, they silently turned the door knob.

Stalking in, (Y/N) Couldn't hell but silently snicker at her adopted big brother, who was as usual, drooling in his sleep, all over his documents. Looking away from the sight momentarily to compose herself, as to not give herself away. Barely muffling a snort she tip toe'd close to him, bringing herself less than a foot from his face, taking a deep breath she let out a high pitched, witchy cackle.

Shooting up screaming, Yixing breathed heavily for a couple of seconds. Quickly finding the cause of his rude awakening. "I thought we agreed never to bring that up again." He whispered, Obviously distraught.

Blinking rapidly he realized who was infront of him, after a moment of silence and a short staring contest he determined that she was, indeed, actually there.

Jumping out of his chair, he immediately embraced Y/N, tightly clinging to her,"Why are you here? How did you get here?"

"Luhan, Tao and Kris helped me pool money together to get a plane ticket." She said, joyful.

(If you listen carefully you can hear Jennie and Jisoo sniffling tearfully In the background.)

Yixing beamed at her, silently thanking his brothers.

She continued "I got the address of the motel near your apartment and I'm going to stay there so I can be close." She paused "And I promise I won't come bother you at work again, or drop in unannounced at your place, I just really needed to see you."

Lay stared at her for a moment, squinting at her. "Are you crazy?" he asked her," Do you really think I'll let you stay at a motel alone? I don't think so. you'll be staying with me at my apartment, and we will be spending as much time together as possible, you couldn't get rid of me if you tried." He smiled softly at Y/N.

She weakly smiled back, still emotional. Just then a loud, annoyed, booming voice erupted from behind them. "This is a place of business. I might be your friend, Hyung, but that's doesn't mean I'll just let you get away with messing around during work hours!" The irritated looking man continued "I'll let this slide for now, Hyung but only this time." he sighed tiredly before looking away from his subordinate and turning to Y/N.

They both immediately froze in place, eyes locked. in the background a Instrumental rendition of 'I will always love you' by whitney houston plays, after their impromptu staring session, both of them look really freaked out "DOES ANYONE ELSE HEAR THAT?" Y/N said, scared.

Sehun was rapidly swerving his head around the room, trying to find the source of the music, equally as terrified.

five minutes later they were sitting on the couch, still looking very confused and scared. the other three people in the room had obviously already figured out what was happening, and two were trying not to laugh, Lay however, was worried for his baby sister, and directing a very angry look at Sehun.

Y/N was glancing at all of their faces, trying to figure what they knew that she didn't, when it suddenly clicked, she felt stupid for not figuring it out earlier. she had given up on finding her soulmate long ago, and had pushed the possibility out of her mind. turning her head towards Sehun, before she spoke she looked at him once again, and truly studied him.

"you're my soulmate."


End file.
